


Negativity

by JustMakeLeftTurns



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!Marinette, Gen, Plagg has a lot of negative energy and Marinette absorbs it rather than balances it out, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMakeLeftTurns/pseuds/JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a post by kidovna on tumblr. After a fight with Tikki, Marinette and Adrien switch kwamis for a day. Surprise, surprise, an akuma attacks. But Plagg and Marinette transforming does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negativity

“Oh no, you’re thinking what I think you are,” Plagg said warily. Worriedly. Cautiously.

Marinette crossed her arms. “Well, Tikki’s with Adrien, and you’re here with me, so yes.”

Tikki and Marinette had had a fight a few hours previously. Adrien had suggested they spent some time apart to cool down. He would take Tikki, and, not willing to have Marinette unprotected, keep Plagg with her. Everyone had agreed all too quickly without thinking.

But then matters went from bad to worse. There was an akuma, and Adrien wasn’t anywhere nearby. Marinette couldn’t just wait to be reunited with Tikki. People could get hurt.

“Plagg –”

Said kwami floated in front of her, strangely serious for once. “Wait, no, bad idea –”

“Transform me!”

In seconds, Marinette wore Chat Noir’s outfit. But something was wrong. She ignored her feeling of unease and ran out to face the akuma. A part of her hoped that Tikki would see her defeat it – Marinette could work perfectly fine without the ladybug kwami, thank you very much.

As she dodged and attacked the akuma – not very well, she admitted to herself; she was a bit lost without her yoyo – she found herself grinning and laughing. Being … whoever, now, was exhilarating. Exciting. And, dare she say it, fun. She laughed when she caught the akuma off-guard, punched him so hard he coughed up blood. Even when she was hit herself, she grinned through the pain. This was so freeing. She never wanted to give it up.

She managed to break the possessed object without using Cataclysm – take that, Adrien; I’m better at this than you – but was unable to purify it. Luckily, a little red kwami flew out of nowhere and caught the butterfly. Marinette turned and saw Adrien running up to them.

“Hey, you look good in my suit,” Adrien winked.

Marinette grinned. “Thanks.”

Tikki – who had purified the butterfly while Marinette’s back was turned – flew in front of the girl’s face.

“Okay, you stopped the akuma, now un-transform,” she said.

Marinette tilted her head and smirked. “Hmm… no.”

Tikki wrung her hands together. “Oh, this is exactly what I was afraid of.”

Adrien furrowed his brow at the kwami. “What? What’s wrong?”

“There’s a reason I chose her as my Ladybug and Plagg chose you to be his Chat Noir,” Tikki explained, eyes flitting between Adrien and Marinette. “She’s pure of heart, thinks of others before herself, wants justice – all qualities that describe Ladybug. And you’re…”

Adrien grinned wryly. “Not those things. Got it.”

Tikki shook her head. “Not like that! You’ve dealt with disappointment and sadness and loneliness. You can counteract Plagg’s negative energy and bad luck. Marinette can’t, especially with our fight earlier.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m right here.”

Tikki continued on. “Instead of blocking off too much of the negativity, she’s absorbing it. She might as well be possessed by an akuma!”

Adrien’s eyes widened and looked at Marinette. The girl raised an eyebrow, although it couldn’t be seen as well from underneath the mask.

“Or maybe I’m just finally being able to be myself,” she said. She looked at Adrien. “C’mon, you always say that being Chat Noir is freeing. That you can be yourself when you’re him.”

Adrien glanced at Tikki. “You’re right, but maybe you should un-transform anyway. Just in case.”

“Oh, so you’re just going to take her side?” Marinette yelled. Her hands clenched into fists and her eyes narrowed. “I thought you were my partner! Mine, not hers!”

Adrien eyed her warily. “I am. But you have to trust me. And Tikki.”

Marinette growled. “I can’t believe you!”

“Marinette, I’m sorry we fought,” Tikki pleaded. “Please listen to reason! Plagg’s energy is affecting you!”

“You’re wrong!” Marinette swiped a claw at the kwami. Adrien grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

“Stop it,” he begged. “You’re better than this.”

Marinette kicked him away. “You don’t know me.” She threw a punch at him. Adrien blocked it but didn’t retaliate. “I like feeling this way. All this power. Why should I give it up?”

They fought for a few minutes, which consisted mostly of Marinette attacking and Adrien dodging.

Tikki flew in front of Marinette. “Plagg! Release the transformation! You’re hurting her!”

“Can’t you just stay out of my way?” Marinette growled. “Cataclysm!”

Adrien snatched Tikki away. “Marinette, please, wake up! You don’t want to hurt anyone!”

Marinette watched him carefully, grinning, stalking her prey. She lunged, hand outstretched. Adrien barely avoided her.

“Tikki, can we transform?” he asked quietly.

Tikki shook her head. “Honestly, I’m not sure what would happen if we did, but I’d rather not risk it.”

Adrien nodded. “So… get her earrings out?”

Tikki nodded. “You distract her.”

Adrien’s response was cut off by a kick to the stomach. Tikki flitted away, but Marinette’s attention was on the boy. He kept an eye on her hand, which still had the cataclysm energy prepared.

“What’s wrong? Scared?” Marinette taunted.

Seeing a trash can behind the girl, Adrien made a split-second decision. He ran straight at Marinette, catching her off-guard enough to slip past her. Marinette recovered quickly and turned, but Adrien was ready. He grabbed her arm and pressed her hand against the trash can. It disintegrated. One problem down.

Before Marinette could pull away, Adrien twisted around and kicked at her feet. He caught her as she lost her balance, but her attempt to escape sent them both tumbling to the ground. He straddled her waist quickly and kept a firm grip on her wrists. Marinette growled and hissed.

Tikki reappeared. Marinette tried to shift her head away, but only succeeded in exposing one of her earrings. Tikki removed it quickly. Marinette stopped struggling, blinking in confusion. Tikki took the opportunity to remove the other earring.

Plagg appeared on her chest, groaning. “I tried to warn you,” he grumbled. “I deserve a triple reward for this.”

Adrien sighed in relief. “Yeah. Definitely. I’ll get you the smelliest cheese I can find.”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette whispered. Adrien, realizing he was still on top of her, blushed and stood. He helped Marinette up as well, Plagg crying out when he fell onto the ground. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to –”

“Relax, Marinette,” Tikki reassured her. “You’re not the first Ladybug this has happened to.”

“So are you two friends again?” Adrien interjected. He picked up Plagg, who was too exhausted to fly.

Tikki flew into Marinette’s embrace, wordlessly answering his question.

Marinette turned to look at Plagg. “As fun as it was working with you, this is never happening again.”

Plagg snuggled against Adrien, though he would later deny it. “Agreed.”


End file.
